The 3 Town Myth
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna must find out the truth and save Rosewood, Brookhaven and Ravenswood from the A-team and the ancient evil they are trying to bring back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The 3 Town Myth**

**In the beginning there was 3 magical spirits. The Spirit of Death, the Spirit of Shadows and the Spirit of Darkness.**

The 3 spirits were sent to Earth to be the dark side that would serve as the balance to the five gods of powers, but it all went wrong.

When after some time the 3 spirits exposed their plan to transform the humans into evil slaves and rule the Earth, the five gods were forced to slay the spirits.

At the site where each spirit were slain a town was built. The names of the 3 town were Rosewood, Brookhaven and Ravenswood.

Rosewood ( the Spirit of Shadows ) was the most peaceful of the 3 towns with Brookhaven ( the Spirit of Darkness ) being a town of mystery and riddles and Ravenswood ( the Spirit of Death ) being an evil town that most people were afraid to visit.

Even today in the year 2013, thousands of years later there's still a dark mysterious connection between Rosewood, Brookhaven and Ravenswood.

To be honest...things have changed over time though. Ravenswood seem like most other towns of similar size in the USA now. Well, at least on the surface.

Hidden in the town of Ravenswood there are dark secrets now long forgotten that pose a threat, not only to Ravenswood itself, but to Rosewood and Brookhaven too.

In Ravenswood lives a 18 year old girl named Jennifer Ruby. She may seem like a normal teen-girl, but she is not.

Jennifer doesn't know it, but she is the last direct descendant of the first Lord and Lady of Ravenswood.

Deep within Jennifer's soul is an ancient magic that can release the demonic power of the Spirit of Death. Fortunately nobody, not even Jennifer herself know about this. Because if that dark magic would get free once more it could be the beginning of the end for the entire region.

Today is a beautiful summer-day and Jennifer and her boyfriend Robert Silverbird walk along the street.

"Rob, are things serious between us two?" says Jennifer in a low, slightly sad voice.

"Of course, Jen! You're the woman I love. That's never gonna change, ya know this, right baby?" says Robert as he hug his girlfriend.

"I guess, but for some reason I feel as though you don't always open up completely with me." says Jennifer, who sound as she is about to start crying soon.

"Don't ever worry about that, baby. There are no other chicks for me, only you. Men simply don't wear their hearts on their sleeve very often." says Robert with a small friendly smile.

"Okay. Nice to know that I'm the one for you. My heart would break if you'd ever leave me." says Jennifer as she give Robert a kiss.

Jennifer and Robert have been in love since they were 10 years old. All since then, Robert's been faithful to his sweet Jennifer, never even being close friends with another girl. The only reason Jennifer is a bit afraid that he might someday leave her is that she's got an insecure side to her personality that sometimes take over her.

"Why would I do stuff with other chicks when I've got the perfect woman right here?" says Robert as he gently caresses Jennifer's long blonde hair.

"Guys are known to have problems with sticking to just one girl and one girl only. It's a fact that guys find it fun to kinda fuck around." says Jennifer.

"Awww, Jen!" says Robert as he look straight into Jennifer's blue eyes. "You are the most beautiful, fun, friendly, smart and sexy girl in Ravenswood and I'm not the type of dude who'd find any joy in 'fucking around' with other girls, so just relax my foxy girl."

"Well...it is true that I'm the sexiest girl at Ravenswood High and the head cheerleader and an A+ student, but I'm still not feeling super-confident." says Jennifer as she giggle a little.

"So true, baby. I'm lucky that you're mine. I'm sure most guys at school would try to steal you if they'd get the opportunity. You're very sexy." says Robert.

"Awwwww, thanks so much! Rob, you really know how to make your girl happy." says Jennifer in a clear happy tone as she wrap her arms around Robert's strong shoulders and give him a hot erotic kiss.

At the same time in Brookhaven, a 18 year old guy named Carl DiMera step out of his fancy silver-colored car outside Brookhaven High School.

Carl is the most popular male student at Brookhaven High and a bit of a local bad boy. It's no secret that he love to ask a girl out, have sex with her and then dump her as if she was a piece of trash. Despite this, Carl is still a good student, doing well in Math, Science, History and other subjects too.

Some believe that Carl is the way he is because of his father Benjamin DiMera who was very much the same when he was in high school.

"Hi, dude!" says Carl's friend Jim Evans as he walk up beside Carl.

"Jim, how did things go with Kimberly last night, huh?" says Carl.

"According to plans! The girl was pretty kinky and a real sex-queen." says Jim.

"I'm proud of you, man. You're almost as good as I am when it comes to the ladies." says Carl.

"Did you study for today's test...?" says Jim.

"The Math test...? Sure, but only a little. I know most of the stuff anyway. Gonna get at least a B+ for sure. Trying to get an A though." says Carl.

"Okay..." says Jim.

"I've never had less than a B on a test since first year of middle school. No fear for me, dude." says Carl.

Carl and Jim walk towards the entrance to the school when suddenly Kimberly Thornton run out in front of Jim and hit him in the face with her purple handbag.

"Ye gave me syphilis last night, ye fucking perv!" says a very angry Kimberly in her Scottish accent.

"That can't be true..." says Jim.

"Oh really? I should have known that you are a stupid asshole who doesn't care about me feelings." says Kimberly as she spit Jim in the eye and walk away.

When they enter the school and walk upstairs, Jim turn to his friend and ask "Why do things always go great for you on every dang test...?"

"For one, I'm naturally smart...second, I have superior memory...and third, I actually think it's pretty fun to study. That's the only answer I can give you my friend." says Carl.

"In other words...I'll never be an A-student. I hate to study." says Jim.

Carl doesn't know it, but soon he'll find something that's gonna change his life forever. In a good or bad way? We'll see...

In Ravenswood, Jennifer and Robert enter the Science-classroom at Ravenswood High.

"Students, today we'll be talkin' about the details of human DNA." says Mr Jonathan Truscott, the Science-teacher.

Jennifer and Robert take their seats.

"Okay, Jen, let's focus on our school-work now. We can deal with whatever things you feel insecure about in our love-life later." whisper Robert to Jennifer.

"You're right, Rob. Now is a time to be a good student." whisper Jennifer back.

Later that day in Rosewood, Spencer Hastings finds something in an old book in the old-history section of the town-archives.

"This can't be true..." says Spencer to herself.

The next day Spencer takes her friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin to the old-history section of the town-archives to show them what she's found.

Spencer open an old book labeled 'Ravenswood chronicles, year 1874' and flip through it to page 51.

"Look at this..." says Spencer as she begin to read from the old book. "Mr Arthur Rudolph DiLaurentis, US Army colonel. Mrs Sarah Rose DiLaurentis, housewife. One daughter, Melinda Anne DiLaurentis."

Aria gently grab the book and turn to the next page.

"Oh my gosh! There's a whole DiLaurentis family-tree here. Seems like Melinda had two kids...a daughter named Caitlin and a son named Victor." says Aria.

"If this stuff is real then it means that Ali could still have family in Ravenswood." says Hanna.

"Maybe...and if so we gotta find them. Maybe they know more about Ali than we do..." says Emily.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll go for a little trip to Ravenswood." says Spencer.

The next morning the 4 friends leave early in Emily's car.

When they get to Ravenswood they easily find 69 Emerald Lane, the last known address of the Ravenswood-branch of the DiLaurentis family.

"Excuse me, is someone home?" says Aria as she knock on the door.

"Who are you girls and what are you doin' on my property?" says a hard male voice behind the girls.

They turn around and to see an 18 year old guy named Eric DiMera.

"This is your house?" says Hanna.

"I just said so. This has been my family's home since 1822." says Eric.

"Sorry, Mr Dilaurentis...we need to ask a few questions." says Aria.

"Mr DiMera, please. Not DiLaurentis...that blood-line is gone from Ravenswood, never to return." says Eric.

"Didn't you say that your family had lived here since at least 1822...?" says Aria.

"Yes, so?" says Eric.

"According to the Ravenswood chronicles, this house belong to the DiLaurentis family." says Emily.

"We don't speak that family's name out loud here in this town. My grandma Isabella was the last DiLaurentis to live here before she moved away and married Luigi DiMera. I came back here a few years ago after my parents were killed by Jacob Brady. I'm a proud DiMera-man. Never would I carry my lame grandma's family name." says Eric. "As far as I see it the DiLaurentis clan of Ravenswood are dead."

"Do you keep in touch with your family over in Rosewood...?" says Spencer.

"No, I do not!" says Eric. "I'd never bring dishonor to the noble DiMera name by speaking to those dirty unholy Rosewood DiLaurentis people."

"So you can't give us any information about your rather distant cousin Alison DiLaurentis then?" says Spencer.

"No. Never heard of an Alison DiLaurentis. Those filthy DiLaurentis freaks is not of any concern to me. What they do is clearly none of my business." says Eric.

"Okay, thanks anyway. Bye!" says Spencer to Eric before the girls go back to Emily's car.

Once the girls are back in Emily's car, Hanna says "Wow! That was a dead-end."

"We at least know that there was at one time a DiLaurentis family in Ravenswood." says Spencer.

When the girls are back home in Rosewood they return to the town-archives to look for more information.

"Hmm, looks like Andrew John DiLaurentis moved from Ravenswood to Brookhaven in 1906." says Aria as she read from one of the old books.

"Do you think there are any DiLairentis still living in Brookhaven?" says Emily.

"Maybe...I don't know, but it's worth a try." says Spencer.

The next day the girls are in Brookhaven at 55 Collin's Road.

"If there's anyone there, we'd like to ask a few questions, please." says Spencer as she gently knock on the black ebony door of the big mansion-like house.

"Hi, how may I help you?" says a 14 year old girl as she open the door and sees Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"Sorry, but are your last name DiLaurentis?" says Spencer.

"No...I'm Jessica Gordon. Mr DiLaurentis is not home right now. I'm a friend of his sister and sleep her while my mom's in Florida." says the 14 year old girl.

"What's Mr DiLaurentis' first name?" says Emily.

"Carl, but most people know him as Carl DiMera. He's the same age as you guys. Since his parents are dead, he and his little sis live here alone." says Jessica.

"When will Mr DiLaurentis be back?" says Aria.

"Tomorrow around ten at night." says Jessica.

"Thanks, we'll be back another time to talk to him." says Aria.

3 days later the girls return to 55 Collin's Road.

"Can we ask a few questions, please?" says Spencer as she once again knock on the door.

"Eh, I guess..." says Carl as he open the door.

"Mr DiLaurentis, I presume..." says Aria.

"Nobody's called me that in a long time. These days I'm known as Carl DiMera, but yes...I am a DiLaurentis too." says Carl.

"We wanna ask you a few things about Alison DiLaurentis." says Emily.

"Who is she?" says Carl.

"You don't know? She's your distant relative from Rosewood." says Aria.

"Hmm, let me think. Alison..." says Carl. "Wait a sec! Now I remember. She's the blonde one. Kinda sassy and confident. Beautiful, but with a touch of evil."

"That sounds like her." says Hanna.

"What do you know about her?" says Spencer.

"Not much, actually. I've only met her once. It was at a family-event back in 2007. She's not really the type of person I'd hang out with." says Carl.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Mr DiLaurentis." says Aria.

"Please ladies, you can call me Carl." says Carl.

"Your relative in Ravenswood wasn't as friendly as you." says Hanna.

"Unlike my cousin Eric I don't see anything wrong about being a DiLaurentis." says Carl.

"Nice to hear." says Spencer.

"Why are you askin' about Alison?" says Carl.

"She is dead and we wonder if you know who could have killed her." says Aria.

"Sorry, I know nothing. Like I said, I've only met Alison once. Believe me, I'd help you if I could, but I don't know anything." says Carl.

"Okay, thanks!" says Aria with a friendly smile.

"No problem." says Carl.

"Wanna come back to Rosewood with us and help us find out more?" says Hanna.

"No, thanks. I need to take care of my little sister. Ever since my parents died I'm the only real family my sister's got." says Carl.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily leave.

At the same time in Ravenswood, Eric is talking to...Mona Vanderwaal.

"Yes, the 4 girls have been here, askin' questions about Alison." says Eric.

"Did you tell them anything?" says Mona.

"No, of course not. They have no idea that you and me know each other and what we've done." says Eric.

"Perfect! Soon it's time for the next part of our grand plan. I'll call you once things are ready. Now I gotta head home to Rosewood." says Mona.

"Good luck, Mona. I'll keep things goin' here." says Eric.

The next day, Carl finds something in his dad's old briefcase.

It's a ring with a golden phoenix on it. The traditional crest of the DiMera family.

Carl put it on and then there's a flash of fiery light and then Carl fall to the floor as if he was dead.

Later that day, Spencer knock on the door of Carl's house.

"Why are you here again?" says Carl as he open the door and sees Spencer. Carl's voice sounds different. Usually his voice is calm and clear as if he was a nobleman, but now his voice is dark, deep and threatening.

Spencer is not the girl who's easily scared, but even she feel a slight nervous shiver down her spine when she hear Carl's voice.

"It's me...Spencer Hastings, remember? I'm here to tell you a little about Alison. That way you could get to know here, in a way." says Spencer, trying to sound cool and fearless.

"I don't wanna know anything about her. She didn't care about me, why should I give a fuck about her? She was just a stupid slut anyway." says Carl.

"Are you trying to be funny? What's wrong with you? You're suddenly rude, evil and sassy. Just like Eric." says Spencer.

Spencer suddenly notice the phoenix ring on Carl's finger. She turn around run away from the place as fast as she can.

Once she is safe in her car, Spencer drive back home to Rosewood.

At the same time in Ravenswood, someone in a black hoodie sneak up behind Jennifer and knock her down with a walking stick.

The person in the black hoodie put his / her left hand on Jennifer's neck and seem to steal some sort of magical energy from her.

Later that night Aria and Spencer talk at the Brew.

"Something's wrong with Carl." says Spencer.

"In what way?" says Aria.

"He was the complete opposite of the friendly mature guy we met the first time. When I wanted to tell him about Ali he said that he thinks she's a slut and that he didn't care about her." says Spencer. "Also he was wearing a golden ring with a crest in the shape of a phoenix."

"Golden phoenix. That's the DiMera's family crest." says Aria.

"Oh, really? How do you know that...?" says Spencer.

"I saw a picture of that crest in a book last year." says Aria. "Apparently some members of the DiMera family believe that they have the power to return from the dead. That's why their crest is the phoenix."

"Wow, not often someone's got more information on important stuff than me." says Spencer.

"Not even our super-smart Spencie Hastings can know everything." says Aria.

"That's cool, Aria. Feelin' much closer to you now." says Spencer.

"Thanks so much, Spencer my friend." says Aria.

"Power to Team Sparia!" says Spencer and Aria in a happy tone as they give each other a high five.

15 minutes later Robert finds Jennifer and take her to the hospital.

"Jen, please be okay. Don't die and leave me alone without you." says Robert as he drive to the hospital.

At the same time Mona get an e-mail that says: "Jennifer's powers are now safe with me. Now we need the Phoenix Ring, the Sangraal and the staff of Moses."

Mona sends a response back that says: "Good job, partner! The staff and the Sangraal are still not found, but I think I know who has the ring. Meet me at the KR at 10 tonight. See ya soon."

Only a few seconds later Mona get a response from the other person. It says: "Who has the ring? Once we have the ring, the staff, the Sangraal as well as Jennifer's powers and Alison's soul all together we will be able to bring back the 3 ancient spirits and rule over the entire world."

Mona sends a response back that says: "I'm not sure I know who's got the ring, but I hope so. I can't tell you now. I need to tell you in person. You'll find out when we meet up at the KR. Sexy kiss from Mona : ) "

Later that night at about 8, in Radley an asian girl named Rae Crow is talking to herself in her room.

"Why did I end up here? I was so fuckin' powerful and now I'm so dang weak..." says Rae. "Almost all the power in the world was mine to use, but that evil guy just took it from me when I let my guard down. Why was I so stupid...? I had the power."

Suddenly a security guard enter the room and says in a cold tone "Miss Crow, you have someone who's here to see you."

Before the guard close the door and leave, a person wearing a black hoodie enter the room and says in a manly voice "Rae, you've never met me before, but I need some info from you. Tell me where the Sangraal is."

"I no longer have it." says Rae as she cry a little.

"Don't be like that in front of me! Give me the Sangraal, bitch!" says the person in the hoodie with a dark angry tone as he grab Rae by the front of her shirt.

"I'm speakin' the truth. Mike Brady stole it from me last week. He's the one who made sure that I'd end up here." says Rae.

"That better be true, Rae, cause if it's not I'll kill you." says the person in the hoodie.

Half an hour later, Mona get an e-mail from the person she's gonna meet at the Kissing Rock later. The e-mail says: "I know who has the Sangraal, but unfortunately I don't know where he is."

Mona sends a response back that says: "Don't worry, friend. Soon the Sangraal will be ours and then we're one step closer to ultimate power. Sweet and sexy hug from Mona : )"

Later that night at 10, Mona arrive at the Kissing Rock. Out from the shadows step a person. It's the guy in the black hoodie, the one who knocked out Jennifer and who was threatening Rae in Radley.

"I think Carl is the one who has the ring. His dad was after all the last man to be seen wearing it." says Mona.

"Okay...If he's got it we'll take it from him." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"Yes, we will take it." says Mona.

"The weak freak told me that Sir Brady's son Mike has the Sangraal." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"If so I'll head to Salem, Missouri while you're in charge around here." says Mona.

"Good idea. For me to go would be too risky, since I'm not exactly a stranger there." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"Keep things goin' here and don't let Aria and the others find out what we're trying to do. See ya when I'm back from Salem." says Mona as she smile an evil smile and leave.

As the guy in the black hoodie leave in the opposite direction the light of the moon shine upon his hand and reveals a tattoo of a big red A.

Only an hour later, Mona is on a flight to Salem and now it can be seen that she's got the same red A-tattoo on her hand as well.

When Mona step off the plane in Salem, a police officer walk up to her and says "Sorry, hold it a little. I'm officer Halliwell, Salem PD."

"I've done nothing wrong..." says Mona.

"May I see some ID, please." says officer Halliwell in a hard tone.

"Sure, officer." says Mona, trying to sound sweet as she open her handbag and pull out a driver's license.

The picture on the card is a photo of Mona, but the name on it is not Mona Cleo Vanderwaal. Instead the card says that her name is Phoebe Rowena Gordon.

"Well, Miss Gordon...everything's lookin' okay. You may go. Sorry that I bothered you." says officer Halliwell, who doesn't notice that Mona is using fake ID.

Mona get her suitcase from the plane and then head for the very center of Salem to look for Mike Brady.

She knows that Mike is the oldest son of Sir Arthur Brady so she decides to begin her search at the Brady Corps. Headquarters.

At the same time Aria is in her bedroom, trying to call Carl DiMera and ask him why he was so rude to Spencer, but Carl doesn't answer his cell phone.

Aria is not the one who like to give up, so once again she dial Carl's number.

"Come on! Answer you phone." mumbles Aria in a slightly angry tone.

An hour later at the Marin-house, Caleb help Aria and Hanna to track Carl's phone.

Caleb turn on his laptop and open up his cell phone tracking program.

"Okay, let's see...we're receiving active telemetry in real-time. He...or at least his phone is at an address in Brookhaven. 55 Collin's Road, to be exact." says Caleb.

"That's his house." says Hanna.

"It is, but that doesn't explain why he refuse to answer." says Aria.

At the same time Spencer is at the library, looking for information about the DiMera family.

"DiMera, a once noble Italian house who's most known members moved to the United States in June 1894." reads Spencer from a book. "Hmm, okay...according to this most DiMeras live in Salem, Missouri. The current head of the family is Stefano Malacea Bernardo DiMera."

Spencer turn the page in the book and reads "The House of DiMera descend from a small family of highly ranked nobility in the south of Italy during the 13th century. The crest of the DiMera family since at least the year 1649 is a golden phoenix in flight."

"Throughout most of history the DiMeras have been knights, military officers, politicians and lawyers, but they have also been involved in questionable business." reads Spencer on the next page. "In the summer of 1922 the state of Texas accused Mr Santo DiMera of being a spy for a large illegal semi-military corporation in eastern China, but there was never enough evidence to have him sentenced to jail."

Later Spencer receive a txt-message that says: "Spencie, don't think that you're so fucking better than me. You can never win. -A"

Only a few seconds later in her bedroom, Emily also receive a txt-message from -A that says: "Em, you were always such a sweetie, but that doesn't mean that you're safe from danger. Awww, you're a baby. -A"

Two hours later Hanna receive a txt-message from -A too. It says: "Hefty Hanna, how do feel today? You act all cool and confident these days, but on the inside you will always be the little shy insecure kid I remember. Girl-up and face facts, Han! -A"

The next morning, Aria also receive a txt-message from -A. It says: "Aria, you were my loyal sister in arms and I never said thanks for it, so here goes...thanks, Aria. You are not as lame as Hanna. Come on, we all know that Hanna isn't as cool as some people think! Keep your head high, girl. -A"

Later that day Aria sees a girl in a red coat outside the school. Aria can't see the other girl's face since her hood is up, but she can see long blonde hair.

"Alison..." says Aria in a low voice.

Aria begin to walk towards the girl in the red coat, but she walk into the shadows by some trees and disappear.

While at the mall after school, Emily also sees the girl in red coat.

"Ali...is that you?" says Emily as she walk towards the other girl.

The girl in the red coat pull out a bottle of smoke-spray and use it create a big cloud of black smoke so she can get away before Emily can stop her.

When Saturday-morning arrive, Hanna and Spencer have also seen the unknown girl in the red coat.

Is it Alison? If it is, who was the dead girl that the police found in the DiLaurentis backyard almost 3 years ago?


	2. Chapter 2

**After a week in Salem, searching for the Sangraal, now Mona is back in Rosewood.**

In a small apartment, Mona, the guy in the black hoodie and the girl in the red coat gather for the next stage of their grand plan.

The girl in the red coat and the guy in the black hoodie has their hoods up so it's impossible to see who they are.

"So, Mona...did you find it?" says the girl in the red coat.

"Yes, I did." says Mona. "It wasn't easy. I had to kill Mike Brady, but the Sangraal belong to us now."

Mona open her handbag and pull out a red gem-stone.

"Well done, Mona! You'll be rewarded." says the girl in the red coat with a sexy smooth tone.

Mona put the red gem-stone in the middle of the white table.

"That's the Sangraal...? So small. I imagined something a little bigger..." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"This is the real thing. I can feel it. Now we're one step closer to being the most powerful people on Earth." says the girl in the red coat.

"Our other team-members have been lookin' for the staff of Moses, but they've been unable to find it." says Mona.

"Not much of a surprise." says the girl in the red coat with a small evil laugh. "It was hidden a long time ago by a secret order of priests."

"Then how are we gonna find it?" says Mona.

"Calm down, sweetie. The answer is closer than we think and if we look for it, we'll find it." says the girl in the red coat, her voice now serious and mature.

"Soon the day of glory for us is here and Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna will all die." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"Yes, once we have the ring, the staff, the Sangraal, the soul of Alison and the powers of Jennifer we can bring back the 3 spirits and then we can rule the world." says the girl in the red coat.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" says Mona as she grab a gun and walk towards the door.

Mona opens the door and there is...Lucas Gottesman.

"Oh, it's you. Welcome in, Lucas." says Mona as she smile and put away the gun.

Lucas enter the room and Mona close and lock the door.

Mona and Lucas join the girl in red coat and guy in black hoodie by the table.

"You were right." says Lucas to Mona. "Carl had the ring, but I took it from him."

Lucas pull out the phoenix ring from the pocket of his light-brown leather jacket.

Lucas gives the ring to the girl in the red coat.

"Good job, Hermie!" says the girl in the red coat.

"What did you call me?" says Lucas with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry...old habit." says the girl in red coat. "I meant Lucas, not Hermie."

"Okay, now all we need is the staff before we can begin the ancient holy ritual." says the guy in the black hoodie.

"I almost forgot, what did you do with Carl...?" says the girl in the red coat to Lucas.

"He's alive...I only knocked him out and left him in his bedroom." says Lucas with an evil smile.

"Perfect. We don't want him to die. We might find a good use for the guy later." says the girl in the red coat.

"You said something about a secret order of priests before. Are you talkin' about the Prieuré de Sion?" says the guy in black hoodie to the girl in red coat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." says the girl in the red coat.

"I thought they were just a legend." says Lucas.

"Oh, but they are real." says the girl in the red coat.

At the same time in a huge underground grand hall in France, a large group of people hold a secret meeting.

Everyone in the room wear white knightly robes or white business suits.

On a podium at one end of the large room stand a woman, wearing white like everyone else in the room.

She call out in a bright clear voice "Members of the holy Prieuré de Sion, please stand in respect of our honorable Grand Master Raoul Bernardo Picard."

An older man, around 70 years old step out onto the podium from another room. He is wearing a white tuxedo and a long white knightly cloak and in his hand is a white staff made of wood.

The old man smile at the woman that introduced him and then speaks to all the people in the room.

"Brothers! Sisters! Blessed children of God in Heaven! Today we meet here to talk and decide what to do with the holy relic. Now the time is here, a time of power. For many years have the members of our order have been forced to hide themselves, but now that our agents have once again found the holy relic that we lost in 1655 we can now feel freedom and spiritual joy." says Grand Master Raoul Bernardo Picard.

"Sir, I suggest that we use the relic to remove all evil from the world." says a man in the room. He's wearing a white business suit and he speak in a slightly italian accent.

"That is a very good suggestion, Antonio de Marco. You are a man of honor." says Grand Master Raoul Bernardo Picard.

"Sir, what about using the power of the relic to move all of humanity to a new pure planet far from our solar system?" says a woman in white knightly robes.

"We have no idea what something like that could do to people. Something like that could just as likely cause huge problems as it could do good." says Grand Master Raoul Bernardo Picard.

"If we slow down the speed of time itself and gave everyone eternal life there would be no more darkness in the history of our planet and our people. Humanity would be at perfection." says a man who's wearing a white a business suit.

"No, that would be a crime against nature. Humans aren't supposed to live forever. We're not equal to God himself." says Grand Master Raoul Bernardo Picard.


End file.
